Jared you stupid cunt
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Jared leto Tries to tell Tim kelleher how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

LIKE VIOLENCE, YOU HAVE ME FOREVER AND AFTER.

Part one.

Tim calmly smoked his after show cigarette, Breathing in the air from the open window. He thought about Jared's unusual behaviour before the show, Keeping his distance from everyone acting like he was snorting cocoain. Tim just shrugged it off, It was Jared, maybe he **was** snorting coke. Tim had just showered, His hair still wet and hanging over his face, His legs up on the window sill he was sitting on. Legs adorned with skin tight black jeans and converse loosly tied around his feet. His shirt and gloves discarded, the heat getting to him more than the shyness. Looking out the window he saw Jared walking from his car towards the building. His pomegranite mowhawk resting limply to one side, covering over one of his crystal blue eyes, His arms folded for warmth inside the knitted blue hoody his mom bought him for christmas. His skinny legs almost painted with grey skinny jeans and those weird high top shoes with the stripes that Tim never saw the point in. Tim became lost in thoughts of Jared for a while, Until his thought's were interuppted by a knock at the door. Confused, He moved from his perch and opened the locked door, Jared stood with his thumb between his teeth, looking anywhere but Tim. Only muttering the words.

"Can we talk?" Tim nodded, Stepping aside giving the singer access to the changing room. Jared making his way slowly into the room, keeping his back to Tim.

"Everything alright?" Tim mumbled, closing the door again. Folding one arm over his exposed chest, feeling shy now that Jared was here, Though he was at least 4 inches taller than Jared. Jared turned around, a look on his face that was hard to read, frustration, confustion, fear.

"Tim I need to make a confession.. But I'm nervous about what you'll say." Tim smiled, Jared, nervous? Never had stage fright, Pretended to have sex with selma blair on set in front of camera's. Sitting with his mother and brother watching movies were he has sex or gets killed, never really blinking an eye when his character would talk about sex or anything else. He saw Jared scratch his pink hair, gulping slightly.

"Come on Jared your never nervous." Jared snorted, Putting on a snide smile with a slight scowl.

"Im always nervous you ass. Just because you don't know me." Tim scowled slightly, Suprised at Jared's slightly hostile attitude.

"Jared, are you ok?.. Your not yourself, And yeah I do know you. Dick." Jared's features softened, He realized his fault. Jared looked at the floor, licking his lips.

"You make me nervous Tim, I don't care if I gotta fuck some broad in front of camera's, I don't care that I prance around stage with a pink mowhawk getting groped by 14 year olds, I don't care that people saw me kiss Paris. I care about...You. What you think of me, Everything I do.. I.. " Tim smiled, Not really seeing the deeper meaning in 'I care about you'. He placed his hands on Jared's shoulders looking down at him with a smile, He swore Jared's cheeks turned pink.

"I care about you too Jared." Jared's eyes looked confused, Then angry. He pushed Tims chest, Not hard enough to knock him over but hard enough to get Tim's hands off of him. Tim looked shocked, stumbling back, staring at Jared's now, Cold eyes.

"Fuck Tim your an idiot." Tim scowled this time, Jared turning his back on Tim, making his way towards the door. Tim was suddenly enraged, a second ago Jared was saying things that made Tim proud of himself, Now he was saying things that made him insecure. He grabbed Jared's bicep, feeling the taught muscles beneath the soft wool, He squeezed and yanked him.

"Don't you walk away, Jared what the fuck?" Jared turned around with a harsh scowl adorning his face, His teeth beared as he pulled his arm free from Tim's hard grasp.

"Don't fucking touch me. I bear my heart out to you and all you can say is 'I care about you too', Fucking asshole." Tim blinked, wanting to laugh at the way Jared mocked him with a stupid voice, But realising what he meant. Jared loved him, and he told him in a roundabout way.

"Jared calm the fuck down I didn't understand what you meant until then!" Jared growled, Punching Tim in the cheek, Making him recoil, His head snapping back in shock and pain. The pain was a dull ache, Easy to ignore, But he knew why Jared hit him, He felt vunerable. An emotion he couldnt handle, Thats why he avoided love, attachments, escapism. He knew he could handle Jared, You give him as much as you get, Tough love. So tim Gave Jared an uppercut, Jared's head flying backwards, His body following, Much like how he reacted when the gimp hit him with a slegehammer in 'hurricane'. Tim crawling ontop of his hysterical friend, Holding him by the collar of his shirt, He saw blood on his teeth. Jared's eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"Jared, Calm down." Jared showed how calm he was by trying to punch Tim in the gut. Tim growled, holding both of Jared's wrists above his head against the floor with one hand, Holding Jared's throat with another, squeezing slightly, he felt a moan reside inside Jared's throat. Then Tim remembered Jared was into that, Jared's hips were tense and lifted slightly, his eyes shut and relaxed, his mouth open just enough to see his blood covered teeth. Tim sat gently on Jared's hips, liking the way he felt beneith him, he let go of Jared's throat, stroking over his blood covered lips gently.


	2. Chapter 2

_part two_

"You need to be taught a lesson Jared.. Your not always in control." Tim pushed Jared's legs apart, his legs now open and resting on Tim's thighs. Grabbing Jared's throat again he felt Jared's hips rise and push against his, Moaning Tim's name with restained breaths. His back arching against him, Jared's arms above his head, not fighting Tim's grasp. Tim felt him swallow under his palm, bending down and brushing his lips to jared's, he kissed his top lip, feeling Jared respond. His hand snaking into Tim's black hair and pulling his mouth into his almost hard enough to hurt. Tim felt teeth brush his tongue ocassionally, lost in a firey open mouthed kiss, He rocked against Jared trying to relieve some of tha pressure in his pants. Jared tore his head away to breath, restrained by Tim's hand still wrapped around his throat. He thumbed one of Tim's nipples and licked his lips, Tim getting the hint and lifting the hem of the thick jumper Jared was wearing. Yanking it up and off his body, Tim moving in to kiss Jared again, his hands now on Jared's hips. The men were breathing hard between kisses, taking oppourtunities to bite and nip at eachothers lips, moaning in ecstasy whenever they caught their breath. Jared's hands slipped down the back of Tim's jeans, squeezing his ass with a smirk mid kiss. Tim growled, yanking Jared's pink hair back, making his head jolt back sharply with a gasp of pain and pleasure. Tim smirked this time, yanking open the bleached Tarten shirt Jared wore making the buttons rip off, exposing Jared's flat muscled stomach and soft skin. Tim bent down and licked a wet stripe up Jared's stomach, causing Jared to arch against him and moan shamelessly. Jared watched him with a mouth open smile, licking his lips when his tongue hit his nipple and collarbone, Jared's head fell back as Tim started to kiss his throat and lick the bruise on his chin from Tim's uppercut. Jared pushed Tim' chest, making him sit back on his ankles as Jared scrambled to his knees, he ran his nails down Tim's bare chest and bit his swollen lip. Scratching down to the button on his pants Jared popped them open slowly, keeping eye contact with Tim, lust burning within them. Tim's zipper was loud but drowned out by the panting in the room, Jared bit his lip, glancing down at Tim's crotch as he pushed his jeans off of his hips. Seeing Tim's tented boxers, Jared swallowed, his blue eyes widened slightly. He slipped his fingers under the waistline of Tim's boxers, pushing down gently, slowly revealing Tim's hard erect cock, making Jared's breath falter. Tim stared at Jared's face as he got on his hands and knees in front of Tim, lowering his head and taking hold of the base of Tim's cock with a soft squeeze. Tim groaned , his hand flying into Jared's hair as he bent down further to suck and nip the skin on the side of his hard cock. Jared closed his eyes in pleasure as he tasted his best friend, Jared's ass was up as he rested on his elbows, Giving Tim the oppourtunity to spank him hard, causing Jared's to moan and take him in his mouth , as much of his as he could, earning a groan from Tim. Tim squeezed Jared's ass hard, spanking him sharply whenever Jared's tongue wriggled against his slit. Jared moaned around Tim's dick, spit making Jared's lips and chin glisten slightly, Tim didn't think his dick could have got much harder as he heard the slurping wet sounds Jared made desparetly sucking him off. Tim felt the pressure building in his balls and stomach. Moaning Jared's name he tugged his lovers pink hair.

"Jared stop I'm gonna cum.." Jared showed how much he cared by edging his way closer on his knees and holding Tim's hips, letting go of the base of Tim's cock and deep throating him. The singer didn't gag, he breathed steadily though his nose as he slid up and down Tim's shaft, Tim almost screamed when Jared found the perfect rthym. Slow and deep, tight and hot, Tim grabbed a hardful of Jared's hair, screaming out his name feeling his release hit like a cramp, all his muscles tightening and releasing simultaniously. Jared stopped moving as Tim released in his mouth, Tim let go of Jared's hair, panting he looked down at Jared. His lips were shiny with spit, small strands of his hair stuck to his perspiring forehead, his eyes were bright yet full of darkness and anything but innocents, He slid Tim's cock from his mouth, giving him an affectionate kitten lick on the tip before looking up to meet gazes with Tim. Thats when he swallowed the load that rested on his tongue. Tim groaned, Pulling jared by his broken and open shirt collar to stand on his knees once again, pulling him into a hungry kiss, tasting himself on Jared. Jared shoved Tim's jeans and boxers down to his knees and pressed against him, Jared was hard, Arms around Tim's broad shoulders, he lazily kissed Tim, moaning as his denim clad cock rubbed agianst Tim's. Tim licked and bit his lovers earlobe, making Jared sigh with pleasure. He pushed Jared onto the floor once again, Pushing the remains of his shirt off of his shoulders, and popping the button on the front of Jared's jeans, giving his straining cock room to breath. Pants, moans and a soft wet sound filled the small room, Tim pumped Jared's dick slowly while kissing him lazily, thumb gently pushing down on Jared's adams apple making it hard for him to catch his breath. Jared clawed at Tims broad soulders.

"Tim, fuck me." Tim stopped stroking Jared, moving his hand from his throat to his lips, thumb brushing over them, Jared licking the pads of the bassist fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

"Jared.. are you sure?" Jared nodded, sucking Tim's thumb hungrily. Tim pulled Jared's jeans and boxers down above his knee. not bothering with his shoes, Thinking it made him look sexier, with those little bracelet and leather arm brace, the triad necklace. Jeans pushed aside, looking desparate almost. Jared pulled tim hard to fall ontop of him, Their cock's rubbing together, burning eachother. Tim moaned whenever his dick slid between Jared's thighs, making Jared blush, being touched in a new place. Tim reached for his jeans, fumbling in the pocket to find his hand cream, Meant to sooth his callouses, the cream had a better use. He squeezed a generous amount of the expensive cream into his hand, fisting his cock a few times. Jared watched as Tim's cock became shiny with the lubricant, He laid between Jared's spread legs, restrained by his jeans. Tim's cock aligned with Jared's entrance, resting on his forearms either side of Jared's head he pushed foreward. Jared gasped as the hard blunt pressure pushed against him, slowly breaching him, making him feel so full and hot and uncomforable at the same time. Jared moaned as he felt Tim tremble above him, struggling to hold still. Jared kissed Tim slowly, hands reaching down to hold his hips, Biting his lip and tugging it gently. pulling Tim's hips until he was balls deep inside him, Moaning loudly, Jared bit his lip, digging his nails into the fleash beneth his hands. Tim bent down to the crane of Jared's neck, biting hard and sucking, marking him with a deep purple and pink foreward, pushing his dick deeper inside Jared, making him yell out to god, his cock brushing against Jared's nerves. He trembled and bit his lip, hands running up and down Tim's lithe body, Tim rocked slowly into Jared's body, watching him moan and wriggle in fasination. Both their bodies glistened with sweat, muscles rigid, mouths open and breathing heavy. Tim's body was content with the lazy sloppy fucking, pleasure tingling at his sences. Happily listenening to the sounds of his body against Jareds, the wet sounds that came from Jared begged for more however, The pink haired man pushing his hips up impatiently whispering 'fuck me' his sexual voice holding onto each vowel. Tim feeling his cock swell inside Jared from pure lust, began thrusting harder, deeper, but still slow, making jared moan louder, dropping his head back scratching Tim's back. Tim marvelled in the way Jared's body squeezed him, not just from the inside, His mouth was hot and wet, his arms wrapped around him tightly, even his thighs crushing against his hips. Jared forced his eyes open to watch the beautiful man he loved fuck him, Pushing back the sweaty black strands off of his face he kissed him hard, loving the way he tasted, the way his muscles felt under his hands, the way he felt inside him, and his hands. Oh god those fucking hands, Jared panted, pulling one of Tims hands to his mouth, sucking his fingers hard, making Tim speed up his thrusts, making Jared moan around the digits, panting hard, nails dragging along his spine. Jared whispered desparetely 'Fuck me harder, hurt me' Tim knew Jared liked pain with pleasure, sitting up, pulling Jared by his hips closer to his, Hand holding over his throat, slightly restraining his breathing. Giving him a sharp backhand to his cheek, jared gasping and moaning sensually, deeply, body going rigid and tightening around Tim causing him to almost lose control and cum right then and there. Jared's lust took control of him, pushing Tim off of him, straddling his hips, taking his cock back inside him with ease and a small moan, wasting no time in bouncing on Tim's cock, moaning shamelessly and biting his lip with a pleasured smile. Tim could'nt breath, Jared was more sexually experienced than Tim, knowing that this angle felt better on girls, assumed it would be the same for guys. Which it was. Tim grabbed his throat again, holding onto him for leverage, He grabbed ahold of Jared's hard cock with his other, squeezing with both hands, making Jared cry out Tim's name, thrusting up into the tight heat of jared at the same time, Hard and as fast as his cramping thigh's would let him. he felt Jared's body scream, his hips pushing down, his hands holding onto Tim's as he came over Tim's fist and stomach. Eyes wide and mouth open slightly, breath being stolen from him as his orgasm washed over him squeezing Tim's cock and sending him over the edge of pleasure, painting Jared's insides with his come shuddering, squeezing Jared under his hands with his eyes straining to stay open. Jared's eyes fell shut, with a sigh he rolled off of Tim, laying at his side, sore and tingling all over, his hair ruined, messy, sweaty, too warm. But happy. Tim turned to face his lover, pushing the pommegranite strands from his beautiful face, Kissing him, he pulled him to his feet and led him to the sofa, were he pulled Jared to lay beside him trapped between his warm body and the back rest, Cosy and comfortable, The new lovers fell asleep.


End file.
